


What are you?

by kijoonzijoon



Category: Day6 (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, Monsta X (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Other, gotta have monteen friendship included too hhhh, government workers??, groups like bts or got7, hybrid/mutant seventeen, leader coups, maybe even exo too, maybe even twiceteen too, other groups may show up later, pentagon ot10 may appear because im still salty, seokmin and jihoon are low-key best friends because they were rescued from the same raid, seungkwan is cute as always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijoonzijoon/pseuds/kijoonzijoon
Summary: Seungcheol is the leader of a team of ten that go and raid underground mutant testing facilities. His team is paid by the government to stop the testing and help bring the future of peace to the mutant/human relationship. The ten get a mission to raid another facility owned by three families of Chwe, Boo, and Lee (the last name sending a shiver down two of his teammates, Seokmin's and Jihoon's spines)They raid the facility and get the three owners arrested and move on to rescue whatever mutants are there, only to stumble across a mostly empty place and three boys in one small cell like room, two sleeping and the third's multicoloured eyes staring at them from the corner where he was protecting the others.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome, please enjoy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The raid they were planning for Chwe, Boo, and Lee would happen shortly. The team were on the way there, though nothing would prepare the team for what would happen at this raid.

It was a cold morning in January, right after Christmas, and Seungcheol’s team was back to work. Seungcheol, age 23, with the ability to project his emotions was the leader of a group of mutants who rescue fellow mutants from testing facilities.

They were planning the last details for a raid happening the next day.  The group were planning to raid the facility of Boo, Chwe, and Lee, three wealthy business men on their large suspect list. 

Jeonghan, age 23, with the ability to set fires by touch was is charge of where the mutants they rescue go after the raid while Joshua, age 23, the ability to freeze time for a few seconds at a time in dangerous situations was in charge of calming the scared mutants they rescue so they can get them out of a facility safely.

Jun, one of their Chinese members and age 22 had the ability to freeze or make freezing everything by touch, the opposite of his elder Jeonghan. He helped research for information on their suspects, weeding out old and relevant information was his specialty. He often stayed home during raid’s and helped by watching through the camera’s and talking through earpieces. 

Soonyoung, age 22 and the ability to hear from extreme distances helped the group by hacking for information or standing as a lookout when some of the others entered dangerous facilities. He stood watch on other things too, like when Wonwoo wanted to go to the vending machine without getting caught by Seungcheol.

Wonwoo, age 22 and the ability to remember almost everything he learns on paper or reads, Soonyoung’s worst enemy and one of his best friends. He helped taking the mutants out of the facilities, often picking small children-mutants up and over his shoulder if he’s in a hurry and there’s lots of mutants to save.

Then there’s Jihoon, age 22 and the ability to look through the sight of someone else for brief times helped Jeonghan and Joshua, he worked as a medic of the group just incase someone was shot or one of the mutants they save is hurt.

Next is Seokmin and Mingyu, age 21, both with wings, Mingyu (dark eagle like wings) being the intimidating one actually went to raids and removed the mutants from the facilities while Seokmin (small hummingbird like wings)  stayed home and helped Jihoon being assistant medic.

Lastly comes the teams youngest member Minghao (or Myungho) who was their second Chinese member and also 21. He had the ability to teleport short distances with small groups and far by himself, He helped Soonyoung as lookout, teleporting mutants that they rescue to a safe location where Joshua, Jihoon, Seokmin, and Jeonghan waited.

The raid they were planning for Chwe, Boo, and Lee would happen shortly. The team were on the way there, though nothing would prepare the team for what would happen at this raid.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol is shocked, Jeonghan thinks the three mutants are pretty babies he can take care of, and Hansol just wants to protect his family.

“Alright everyone lets go through the plan one more time,” Seungcheol said. He wanted to make sure his team was ready, knowing that Chwe, Boo, and Lee could have something up their sleeve. 

“We have the van today so there's not really a safe room, we’ll just transport them through there Cheol,” Junhui says through his earpiece quietly, so quiet as he concentrated that Seungcheol can hear the keyboard clicks from his computer.

“Alright, I want Seokmin or Jihoon in the van with Jisoo, Jeonghan and Hao. we get in, rescue the mutants then are straight out. are we clear?” Seungcheol looked over his team as they nod and continue to get their gear ready. “good. finish preparing and meet me in the van”.

Soon enough the group was in their van on the way to the facility, as per usual, Mingyu was bursting with clumsy excitement. His protective vest had fallen off twice already due to it not being fastened and his shoelaces were, as usual, undone. 

Once his gear was fixed and the group had arrived and briefed for the last time they went in and started the raid.

"Cheol?, it looks like no one is home" Junhui mentioned through the com. "No sign of the three suspects and everywhere looks empty. Take a look around and see if you find anyone. It won't be a big raid today"

And so, doing as they were advised they put their guns away into their holders and went room-to-room looking for mutants or suspects.

Splitting up, they decide to take different rooms each and they find nothing until Seungcheol sees some movement in the corner of his eye. He turns towards the movement and walks towards it cautiously, telling the others over the com to meet him there just in case. There was a dirty blanket covering the corner of the room behind some boxes. Jeonghan and Jihoon rush in, having come from the van after being told by Junhui to leave Soonyoung there and let the others keep searching. If they’d found something, the likelihood of needing medical assistance and having a calm person present was needed.

After counting to three with the two others Seungcheol pulls back the blanket and gasps loudly. Behind that dirty blanket lay three boys, roughly the size of fifteen-year-olds and one of them was in a defensive position. The boy growled quietly and backed up slightly to cover the other boys, both of which were sleeping, from Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jihoon's sight. What struck Seungcheol the most was this boy's bright eyes, one a vibrant blue and the other a deep blood red.

Seeing their leader frozen in shock Jeonghan decided to take it upon himself to retrieve the three, calmly walking into the small area and sitting to make himself as small as possible.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you or your friends. that big scary blanket stealer and I are here to help you, lots of people want to help you" He gently said, smiling softly and waiting. He didn't have to wait long, the awake boy getting curious and moving closer to him, not realising that he was moving away from his friends.

"What are you?"

The voice had come from the other two mutants, the smallest one's sharp eyes piercing into Jeonghan's. Jeonghan was shaken by that question, it was as if the boys didn't have an identity apart from what Jeonghan assumed was their mutation. Maybe they'd only known that.

He decided to respond calmly, "I can set fires" and celebrated in his mind when the first boy, who had been awake first's eyes widen in more curiosity. 

"Can you really?" his colourful eyes darted between the strange new man and his friends and back to his own friends. He moved closer, almost sitting in front of Jeonghan now. "you're like me?" he glanced again back at his friends, one stared back at him, and he scooted even closer to this new man. "My name is Hansol, I'm not supposed to tell anyone that, don't tell anyone okay?"

Jeonghan could hear Jihoon take a deep breath in, moving slightly around to the back of the two other boys, getting ready to swoop in and grab the boy still sleeping as soon as Jeonghan gains Hansol's trust.

"I won't tell a soul, I promise" He smiled softly again, "I'm Jeonghan, shh don't tell your friends~ I want to help you Hansol, will you let me take you to a safe place? one with warm blankets and soft beds to rest in?". He sees Hansol's eyes shift back to his friends again, curly light brown hair falling into his beautiful eyes. 

"Will you take them too?" Hansol whispers, scared and looks up to Jeonghan. After getting a nod in response he looks down. "Then... then yes. Only if They can come".

Jeonghan grins widely "great! come on then Hansollie, I have a surprise for you in the big car we are going to use to get to the safe place" he gently leads Hansol towards the entrance of the room, the smaller boy looking back at his friends. When they left Jeonghan almost didn't want to hand the boy over to Jisoo who would give the boy an anaesthetic to make him sleep. He knew it would be better though, the team wouldn't lose his trust when they grabbed the other two boys and they would be able to get them secured in a safe place before they could panic.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, getting the other two boys to trust them took a lot longer than Jihoon had hoped.

Getting the last of the small group they were rescuing was proving hard. The smallest who first asked Jeonghan the "what are you?" question had screamed loudly when Hansol had been lead by Jeonghan out of the room, waking the last boy up.

The last boy was frightened at first but quickly calmed down. He talked to the smaller, whispering phrases of comfort before pulling the boy closer to him and turning to Jihoon. 

"who are you, where did Nonnie go, and why did you make Channie scream?" he asked softly, surprising Jihoon and Seungcheol with his calmness. "well?..." he said, golden eyes staring straight into Jihoon's. 

"Woozi, he went to a safe place, he screamed because your friend left but if you come with us you can see him again" Jihoon smirked, narrowing his eyes. he just wanted to go home and nap at the moment. Maybe staying up all night streaming Sunmi's new comeback, Noir, and Ravi's new comeback, Tuxedo, wasn't something to do before a raid...

The golden eyed boy nodded in understanding and looked back to his friend, the one he’d called “Channie”. “Channie, hyungie promises that these guys are safe, they said they’re going to help us. Trust hyungie okay baby?” He whispered to the small boy before grinning and dragging Chan closer to Jihoon. “We’re ready sir, if channie bites I apologise, he can shift into a tiger sometimes”

...Well that wasn’t as hard as Seungcheol and Jihoon had thought, not at all as hard. Jihoon quickly picked Chan up, making sure to hold his arms down to stop the small boy from hitting him, and motioned for Seungcheol to take the golden eyed boy. Seungcheol quickly gained his composure and picked the boy up too, he had noticed that the boy was having trouble standing anyway so he figured it was a win-win situation. “Hey kid, what’s your name?” He asked, fatherly instincts starting to take over just like they had when the group first rescued Seokmin and Jihoon.

The boy decided to think for a little bit, wether he was actually thinking or he was zoning out Cheol didn’t know. The boy soon snapped back into reality and nodded, quickly saying “Boo Seungkwan”

Jihoon paused by the door, Chan still struggling and continued on his way shortly after, glancing at Cheol and nodding. They would have to sort this shit out soon. Their biggest question wouldn’t be answered by Seungkwan or Hansol. It would be answered by Chan and it would surprise all of them.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol kinda loves these funny strangers and a family is reunited.

Hansol couldn’t be more delighted, these men weren’t scary and were going to help him and his “brothers”, they were safe. He might argue about his scary man statement though, the small one who he passed on the way out was a little intimidating. Sure he was shocked too, why would someone rescue him?, he didn’t really know any “good” attention other than Seungkwan and Chan’s. These strangers and Jeonghan had given him food, _Food_!, and a blanket to cuddle in while he waited for his “brothers”.

Chan had stiffened in Jihoon’s hold when he heard more voices from the strange vehicle they were heading too. Nope. He wanted out. People were bad, _very_ _very_ bad. Bad people do those bad things. He couldn’t let that happen again, not to himself or Kwannie and Nonnie. He began to scream and thrash in Jihoon’s hold, kicking his legs and biting at the man. ”Nonnie! Kwannie! Not safe! Bad!" he screamed, ”Bad! Bad! Bad!”. He screamed some more.

Alerted to the noise outside Jisoo takes hold of the youngest rescued. ”Hey now buddy, we won't hurt you” his soft voice making the young mutant freeze. ”I promise we won't hurt you or your friends, we only want to help you”. 

The boy's eyes narrow, his voice sharply stinging the softness of Jisoo like a snake. ”you’re not here to help, you’re here to transport us for those fuckers” Jisoo stayed calm. He could see the young boy’s eyes gloss slightly, knew he was going to cry. ”Well? Aren't you?" the boy asked louder.

shook his head, repeating what he explained before. ”We only want to help, scouts honour. My name is Jisoo kiddo” he paused and switched to a whisper. ”Wanna guess what I can do?"~ his eyebrow raised slightly and he smiled at the younger.

Chan stared back, this weird guy- Jisoo, reminded him of his family. Specifically his hyung. Jisoo also reminded him of Hansol slightly, something about the way he acted. He shrugged at Jisoo’s ask, honestly had no clue. ”I freeze time, cool huh? I can steal my friend's food when I do that” Jisoo said.

They spent a little longer outside while Jihoon and Seokmin checked over Hansol and Seungkwan to see if they were healthy. 

Walking into the van with Chan held in his arms in a reverse piggyback, Jisoo smiled and nodded to Mingyu who had slipped into the oddly coloured pink and blue driver's seat. He set Chan down next to Hansol and Jeonghan, letting the other man take care of the two kids. Seungkwan soon joined them in the pile of blankets, quickly putting trust into Jeonghan and laughing quietly to something the elder gently jokes about. 

”What's your name?" Chan quickly asked, still nervous about the man with them. Seungkwan looked over worriedly at his younger friend, reaching over and holding his hand firmly in support.

”I’m Jeonghan, you can call me Hannie though sweetheart” He smiled at Chan and received a shy glance from the said boy a second after. ”And what's your name then honey?” he says gently, not expecting an answer from the quiet kid. Five seconds... No response yet... Ten seconds... The blanket is moved away from Chan’s face... Fifteen seconds, "Lee Chan”... Jisoo glancing to Seokmin and Jihoon, Seokmin gasping...

”Channie?!” he yelled in surprise. Of course, the one boy he and Jihoon had yet to properly check would be the younger brother he last saw when he was twelve and the younger boy, four years old. 

Seokmin rushed up to Chan, pulling the blankets away from him and gently holding his cheeks, studying his face and looking over him for any injuries. “Channie baby? It’s me Minnie, do you remember me?”... he gave the boy a few seconds to clear his head and grinned, hugging Chan close to him when he received a hesitant nod. “Oh my god channie, I can’t believe you’re here! I’ve missed you so much” Seokmin started to tear up. That was his baby brother! He’s alive!. 

Jihoon was frozen at his seat. His eyes wide. Lee Chan? Seokmin’s brother? But... Seokmin was his brother.. wasn’t he?. He turned to the pair, not expecting Chan’s sharp eyes to be looking straight at him. “

**Author's Note:**

> ok so tiny explanation~  
> mutant testing facilities in this are sort of similar to puppy breeding mills or when people hoard animals but theres the added testing aspect to it. They’re very illegal in this universe so thats why Cheol’s team is one of the teams sent by the government to find and rescue these mutants, putting the bad guys in jail.


End file.
